


Candy Jelly Love

by Anaguraamelie (nikiforovs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Third Year Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforovs/pseuds/Anaguraamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yachi is too in love with Kiyoko (or so she thinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Jelly Love

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to write kiyoyachi forever now. title is from a lovelyz song (which everyone should check out cause its rlly cute but has basically nothing to do w the fic). i would also like to thank my friendo [j](http://mamagucchi.tumblr.com/) for proof reading for me even tho her computer died halfway through and im too impatient to ask her to finish so theres gonna be mistakes lmaooo

Yachi’s toes swiped across the carpeted floors, building static and leaving a small sound in the mostly silent apartment. A clock ticking in the kitchenette, pencils scratched across paper, and the sounds of the campus life outside the dorm window calmed her. She touched the metal of her pencil just for the slight shock to remind her this was all real. To her, Shimizu’s college dorm almost felt like a second home at this point.

They often studied together or just hung out and while it wasn’t anything new after a year of being like this, today was the first time they were alone together after starting to date only a couple weeks ago.

Today, Yachi was getting help from Shimizu with her school work and studying for college entrance exams that were right around the corner. In less than a month, she’d test to see if she’d make it into her first choice. It was extremely nerve wracking.

Still, knowing that she needed to be on her A game for at least another three weeks, Yachi found that she couldn’t focus. With Shimizu in front of her, the world seemed to vanish.

Two weeks later and she still couldn’t believe they were going out. It seemed the most unlikely thing, that a crush that she hoped would die out by now could lead to this? It was an illogical thought that came true. But, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Even now, she found herself staring at Shimizu-- at her girlfriend.

She was too distracted.

Just the set of her lips as she worked through her own homework and how well focused she was. Intelligence was a weakness of hers. Along with beautiful girls. And cute things. And anything to do with Shimizu Shimizu.

While they’d only been dating for two weeks, Yachi wanted to do more but school was getting in the way. She wanted to go out on a date with Shimizu, maybe to see the go eat parfait in the afternoon, and browse bookstores until they loaded their arms  (rest in peace Yachi’s wallet at the idea), and when night fall came, they could go see the lights of the city. There was a Christmas display advertised all the time on TV.

When they were walking home, Shimizu walking Yachi back to her house before taking the train back to campus, they’d be able to hold hands without anyone to see or judge and sneer at them. Maybe at her front door, they would share their first kiss!

(Okay, maybe she’d been watching too many foreign romance movies).

She let a sigh escape her lips and regretted it immediately when Shimizu looked up from her work. Yachi flushed and looked away pretending to be into her work. She knew her charade was futile though.

Shimizu laid her pencil down on the table and propped her head in her hands. “Hitoka-chan what’s wrong? Are you stuck on a problem?”

Looking up, her gaze stalled for a moment on her lips, wondering for half a second too long what they would taste like on hers. She met her eyes. “N-No, nothing like that, I’m just a bit tired... We’ve been studying for almost an hour and a half.” Lucky! She thanked her quick thinking and the fact that Shimizu knew how to study for quite a while.

“Are you sure? You’ve been distracted for a while now.” Slowly, she stood to feet and held a hand out to Yachi. “Either way, I say we move around a bit. It’ll be good to get the blood flowing again. How about a trip to the vending machines?”

Yachi took her hand and maybe held onto it for a moment longer than needed. In a moment of brave uncertainty, her hand twitched back out to grab Shimizu’s before stopping and balling into the edge of her oversized sweater.

The vending machines were kept on the first floor of the dormitory. Down three flights of stairs and through the common room would be a walk much needed.

As they left the dorm room, Yachi’s mind continued to wonder. The stair wells were dimly lit and if she walked just a couple steps behind Shimizu, she’d be just as tall as her if not a little more. What would it be like to kiss her here? Would she be able to convey her feelings in a single kiss? No, probably not. Besides, a stairwell that anyone could enter at any moment wasn’t where she wanted her first kiss-- their first kiss-- to be.

In the middle of the second set of stairs, Kiyoko stops and glances at the high schooler behind her. “Don’t you think so?”

If her face wasn’t already at the brightest state of red from the impure places she was wondering, it would be now. “I-- Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She fumbled with the hand not resting on the railing before sliding it behind her back in case it tried to act on it's own again.

It was miniscule, but Kiyoko's eyes dropped to her hand before coming back to her face. Her lips turned down in the slightest of frowns but her eyes were set with determination. She seemed to march up the two steps separating them and stared Yachi hard in the eyes.

“You’re so distracted today, what’s wrong?” Dropping her eyes, she looked away. To Kiyoko, it had been a mutual agreement, deciding to date that is. “Is it me?” She asked her voice soft, barely above a whisper in the stairwell. Maybe she was mistake, could she have pressured Hitoka into a relationship she didn’t want?

Yachi’s eyes widened, and she forced herself to swallow the sick feeling rising in her throat. This time certain of herself, she took Shimzu’s hand into her own and started pulling her back up the stairs. They didn’t need snacks, what they needed was to talk.

They made it to Kiyoko’s dorm in possibly record speed without running. Yachi led Kiyoko by her hand to her bed and sat them down on it.

“Listen,” she said her eyes falling to Shimizu’s hands clasped in her own smaller ones. “You could never do anything wrong. I mean, within reason. I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted today, I’ve been doing some thinking and it gets me lost in thought.”

Shimizu pulled a hand from Yachi’s light clasp and cupped her cheek to tilt her head to look at her. “What’s wrong? Are you breaking up with me?”

Gripping her remaining hand, Hitoka shook her head furiously. “What? No, I wouldn’t-- just, no. That’s not it at all.” Her mouth struggled to keep up with her racing thoughts. For a brief moment, she recognized that they were finally holding hands and had been for at least two minutes now, but it wasn’t like she had wanted at all.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and squares her shoulders as much as she can. Building what little confidence she has and blurts out her thoughts in a single breath.

“Ireallylikeyouandwanttogoondatesandholdhandsandeventuallykissyou.” She takes a gasp of a breath and pulls her hands away to cover her face and turn away. “I really, really like you. It’s so distracting sometimes and I’m sorry I know I need to study and focus but I can’t when it’s obvious you’re descended from angels and I’m… not.”

There was silence.

It weighed down on the pair and it seemed almost as if the air of the room was overly stuffy and breathing was getting more difficult by the second. She forced herself to exhale and look to Kiyoko to gauge her reaction to finding out her girlfriend was entirely too lust driven.

What she saw however was more shocking than the disgust on Shimizu’s face she was expecting.

Who knew that even blushing, Shimizu was gorgeous.

She was practically glowing from her hairline to her collar bone. Hands covered part of her face as she tried in vain to hide her flush from the younger girl. Her mouth opens and closes in an attempt to find something to say but nothing comes out.

“I...” Yachi started but she didn’t know where to even begin. “This was sudden, I’m sorry.  You must think I’m disgusting. I don’t want to push you but… I should go, shouldn’t I? I’m going to--”

She rises to her feet and makes to leave the room to gather her things from the living room but Kiyoko grabbed tight onto her pulling her into her shoulder.

“You really know how to overthink things, Hitoka.” She whispered into her hair.

At this point, Yachi was certain her face was soon to burn a hole through Kiyoko’s clothes with how hot she felt.

Her mind was slowly going blank, obviously if all she could think about was how this was the first time she got to hug Shimizu and how nice her hair smelled (even though she already knew the shampoo she was using was quite fragrant).

“How could you have possibly thought I didn’t feel the same way about you? You should pay more attention to your surroundings.” Holding her away at arms length, Kiyoko smiled down at her.

Her hands slid down Yachi’s arms and came to rest when they were holding her hands. “Honestly, Hitoka,” She let out a sigh of relief. “If you wanted to kiss, all you had to do was say so.” There were traces of laughter in her voice and Kiyoko’s smiling face this close to Yachi’s, she had to wonder if she would ever grow used to being near her when every time they so much as met eyes, her heart threw a fit.

Pulling her closer until they were just a hairs width away, they were almost flush against each other.

A chill rolls down her spine when Shimizu whispers just barely loud enough to be heard. “I hope you realize, I also feel the same way about you, Hitoka.” She drops her forehead to Yachi’s and falls a bit more in love when their noses just brush against each others.

Confidence from Shimizu’s words surges within Yachi. Her eyes flicker down to  the older girl's lips before she speaks again. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

“As if I’d stop you.”

It’s an awkward coming together of their mouths, but it was a first kiss and Yachi doesn’t have much (or any) experience. A brief meeting of their lips is all this could really be called for she pulls away too quickly entirely too embarrassed even though this was something she’d been daydreaming of for so long now.

Kiyoko grabs her face, surprising Yachi, but instead of kissing her lips like she anticipated, her mouth came to rest on her forehead. Before she could register, she was already pulling away and landing another kiss on the tip of her nose and again on her cheek and once more on the corner of her mouth. At this, Hitoka’s eyes fluttered open just a bit to see that Shimizu was also staring at her with a look she’d only seen before in the movies.

Finally, she tilted her head and kissed her on the mouth. Her lips were moving ever so slightly and Yachi just followed her lead. She was struck with how intimate the act of kissing truly was. A thumb ran over the curve of her jaw and Yachi fisted her trembling hands into the fabric of Kiyoko’s sweater.

They broke apart and Hitoka came to the conclusion that this was what she wanted more than anything. Shimizu rests her forehead against hers and a smile can just be felt. Yachi’s heart is racing as hard as the day when Kiyoko confessed to her but her thoughts are syrup. It’s almost as if they’re in their own little bubble in time and Yachi knows she wouldn’t give up this feeling for anything in the world.

This was what she wanted and right now, she knew it might be possible that only Kiyoko could give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://kiyo-yachis.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiyo_yachis) for more screaming abt lesbians and things of the sort


End file.
